Meet the Imonoyamas
by Twilight Zone Twin1
Summary: Welcome to the Imonoyama Zaibatsu. Goodbye to sanity.


***I've been dying to write this story for a year now, and just got around to it. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that Nokoru has eight siblings: four girls, four boys. The names I chose are not the real ones, and until I find the real ones, I'm improvising! ^_^ Enjoy!***  
  
  
  
Imonoyama Nokoru flitted about his expansive mansion residence, excitedness mixed with hopefulness as he walked down one of his larger hallways. As he passed by the kitchen, Ijyuin Akira opened the door wide, and without missing a beat followed behind his senpai at an equally fast pace.  
"Kaichou, I've got everything in the oven!" he called ahead of him as Nokoru and he turned the corner.  
"Ah, thank you!" Nokoru said, slightly turning his head to smile at the younger boy, "They're going to love it!" Akira giggled at the praise, then stopped abruptly when Nokoru did at the sound of the doorbell.  
Suoh stood outside the large mansion, half in curiosity, half in confusement. Nokoru had called him earlier in the day asking him to come over to his house for the weekend, but he didn't know why. He noted that his Kaichou sounded excited about something, but what about, he had no idea.   
All in all, Suoh was afraid beyond all imagination.   
In his hand, he held a suitcase, filled with clothes, weaponry, and a small amount of paperwork. He figured he would need clothes, weapons were always good to have around Nokoru, and paperwork would be a punishment if Nokoru did anything stupid. Suoh had it all figured out. So he thought.  
The door swung open and a tall, dark-haired man stared down at him. Suoh gulped.   
"Uh...I...I'm..." The ninja faltered, words never being his strong point. But the man smiled warmly at him and gestured for him to go inside.  
"Takamura Suoh, I suspect," the man said, smiling. Suoh nodded and carefully made his way inside. Though he had only been there a few times, Nokoru's home was still a spectacular sight to behold. Beautifully lit chandeliers lit the ceiling as he walked onto the Italian marble floors, carpeted in some areas by oriental rugs. Mirrors and windows lined every wall, adding space to the room which cast light brilliantly onto the furniture in the area.  
Suoh averted his eyes to the west doorway as two figures ran out from it, across the room, and out the east doorway.  
"Someone got the door, right?" Came Nokoru's voice.  
"Kaichou, I'm going to check on the food--  
"Did they let him in--ok, Akira!"  
"What time will they be here at?"  
"Yes, he's in the main hall."  
"Four-thirty...thank you!"  
  
Suoh heard the door shut behind him, and the man reached down and tried to take Suoh's suitcase, but he held tight to it instinctively and turned to confront the man, who gave him a surprised, yet amused look. Suoh flushed. "Sumimasen," Suoh apologized, but the man simply gave him a reassuring smile, and Suoh instantly let go of the suitcase. He watched as the man walked away with it.  
"What's that look?" Suoh turned quickly to see Nokoru in front of him, smiling. Suoh raised an eyebrow.   
"What look?"  
"You look scared, Suoh."  
Suoh glared at him slightly. "I do not get SCARED," he spoke defensively.   
"TAKAMURA-SENPAI!"  
"YAAAAAAAAHHH!" *CRASH!*  
Nokoru and Akira cringed as Suoh fell over and hit the hard tile floor. Slowly, they looked down to see a pissed ninja down on the ground.  
"I-Ijyuin..." Suoh slowly let out. He reached his hand towards Nokoru's as he offered to pull him up. Akira bit his lip. "Gomen nasai, Takamura-senpai," he said, "I didn't know you'd fall over like that!"  
Suoh got to his feet and brushed himself off. "Forget it," he muttered, then found himself smiling. Akira breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Nokoru-sama!" Came a call from the other room. A lady walked in. "It's almost four-thirty! Your mother told me to remind you."  
Nokoru's face went from calm to excited in a split second. "I know! Thank you!" The lady left and Nokoru started to absently pace in front of his friends. Now Suoh HAD to know what was going on.  
"Kaichou," he began, "may I ask what's going on here?" Akira and Nokoru exchanged a look. "Well?" Suoh pressed.  
Nokoru gave him a big smile. "My entire family's coming over to visit!"  
*CRASH!*  
"Oh! Takamura-senpai--!"  
"Suoh!"  
* * *  
Suoh blinked to see his two closest friends staring worriedly down at him. Wincing at the pain in the back of his head, he sat up and managed to stand once again.  
"What do you mean 'your family's coming over to visit'?" Suoh asked urgently. Nokoru looked at him.  
"My siblings are older than me, Suoh," Nokoru started, "they've either moved out, or were overseas and out of town. Since I am still in Elementary School, I'm the only one left here. Besides my mother, that is."  
"Wow, you're lucky, Kaichou!" Akira piped up, having no siblings of his own. Suoh and Nokoru sweatdropped.  
"Did you bring enough for the weekend?" Nokoru asked Suoh, changing the subject. Suoh nodded absently. "Hai, but he took my suitcase away before I could take my weapons..."  
"You let him take your weapons?!" Nokoru asked nervously.  
"Hai. But don't worry, he can't possibly know how--"  
KAAABOOOOOM!  
Suoh blinked.  
Nokoru buried his face in his hands. "Wonderful..."  
Akira stared wide-eyed. Then the doorbell rang, and Nokoru jumped. He stared at them for a moment.   
"Suoh, Akira...get changed...something formal...dinner's in half an hour and I'll introduce you...ok?" They nodded and walked off; Akira to his room, and Suoh to his...well...blast site.  
Nokoru took a deep breath...and opened the door. 


End file.
